percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Of The Gods ch 1: Fight for the flag
The best part about camp is capture the flag. I was running through the woods trying to dodge the arrows from the Apollo cabin. I hid behind a tree waiting for my friend Claudia Blake to show up with her relatives to make an distraction so I can get to the enemies flag. In seconds I was surrounded by a group of archers as I stood there with arrows pointed at me a flash of green light appeared and there was a 10 foot Cyclops in front of us. The Apollo cabin ran away in fear. The Cyclops disappeared and Claudia appeared right behind it with a glowing smile. "Was that a good enough distraction for you" ,Claudia said. "Yeah but you could have gotten here a little bit earlier", I told her. "Well it got the job done so it was good enough", she said. We began running through the woods when we spotted the enemies flag,"I told you it was here, now we just have to get through the guards", Claudia whispered, "ok now we just have to see who is protecting the flag". We scouted the area and I spotted Boyd Raith and someone from the Apollo cabin. Boyd in my mind is the best fighter at camp. He is a master of all weapons not to mention his size and his strength. Boyd is a shy person but when it comes to a fight I would hate to have him against me. "I'll take Boyd", I told Claudia. "You can't take Boyd, hes stronger than you, you only beat him the first time because of luck", Claudia said with a evil glare. "I don't believe in luck", I told her and I ran down the hill. I pulled out my silver drachma and flipped it in the air and it became a 3 ft. long sword. I knocked out the kid from Apollo cabin with the hilt of my sword. Boyd pulled out an old madallion and it turned into a huge war hammer. Boyd swung the hammer at me I dodged it and swung my sword and Boyd turned the hammer into a whip. He swung the whip at me and it wrapped around my ankle, when he pulled it back and I fell into the ground. I got up fast and started to swing my sword and the whip turned back into the war hammer. Our weapons clashed together I was trying not to get the wind knocked out of me while Boyd was doing this like it was practice. Without me even noticing he gotten me into a corner, my back was against a tree and Boyd had the hammer over his head ready to bring it down on my head. Claudia appeared and shot arrows at Boyd that turn into a purple mist on impact. "Jump into the water", she shouted at me. "Water?", I thought, I looked over to the right and it was a small pond maybe 3 to 4 feet deep. I ran and jump into the water, my body was feeling up with power, I shot all the water at Boyd and wrapped it around him and threw him. I took the flag and Claudia and I sprinted as fast as we could so we can get to the other side.Tower Of The Gods ch 2: Race to the other side Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page